Apologies
by Smiley.Smiley.x
Summary: Set on the first day back at school. Rachel has been avoiding Chris and has not spoken to him since 'that night! Contains Rhis!
1. Chapter 1

**Apologies.**

_**Set on the first day back at school. Rachel has not spoken to Chris and has been avoiding him ever since 'that night'.**_

Rachel slammed her car door shut, locked the car, and quickly walked to her office. She pushed open the door and stopped in her tracks. Chris was sitting on her desk, waiting for her.

"You can't avoid me forever Rach," he said.

"Chris not now. I have loads of work to do" she replied.

Chris held up his hands in defeat. He shook his head and left the office. Rachel shut the door behind him and leant against it, breathing deeply. She took a seat at her desk and began to work.

* * *

The bell rang signalling the end of registration. Rachel continued to work. Kim knocked on the door and entered.

"Rach. What are you doing? You have assembly now. All the kids are waiting." Kim told her.

Rachel swore under her breath and jumped from the chair. She and Kim raced down the corridor. Rachel composed herself and entered the hall.

* * *

"Now, I hope you all had an excellent Christmas and are ready to work really hard this term!" she called out, signalling for the children to go to their lessons.

Rachel stepped down from the stage and left the hall. Chris ran after her. She grabbed her wrist and spun her round.

"Please Rach. Talk to me"


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris I don't want to talk. I'm busy" Rachel told him.

Chris looked hurt.

"Well, what about lunch time? Can I come to your office so we can talk?"

Rachel looked annoyed but nodded in agreement. She walked off. Chris hurried to him classroom. He was meant to be teaching year 8s and they would be wondering where he was.

That morning was pretty normal, normal for waterloo road anyway. At lunch Chris headed towards Rachel's office.

All morning she had been panicking. What would Chris say and what would she say. But now, the moment had come. There was a knock on the door and Chris entered. Closing the door behind him, Chris walked forwards and sat down facing Rachel.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Chris asked. He decided it would be better to just say it than give her time to make up an excuse. He looked at her expectantly.

"I…I…" Rachel stammered. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

Chris' face softened immediately. He got up and went round to her side of the desk. He wrapped his arms round her, whispering into her hair. After a couple of minute Rachel calmed down. Chris didn't let go.

She looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. He smiled at her, and she suddenly realised how cute Chris was. His eyes looked deep into hers as if he was trying to dry up her tears just by looking.

Rachel couldn't believe she had never noticed how much Chris cared about her, how much he loved her. She'd been so busy worrying about Max and Kim and talking about herself and her worries, she had never stopped to think about Chris and how he felt.

She looked into his gorgeous eyes and suddenly she was kissing him. She was about to stop when he started to kiss her back. She stood up so they could kiss properly. They were completely lost in each other and so neither of them heard the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I can't have this school then neither can you!"

Chris and Rachel sprang apart immediately. Chris looked shocked but Rachel looked terrified as her eyes were drawn to his hand.

"Max. Don't…" Rachel stopped talking. She didn't know what to say. Don't do anything stupid. It was a bit late for that.

Chris finally realised what was going on. He put an arm in front of Rachel, as if that would protect her.

Max stood, framed in the doorway, arm outstretched.

"Max, just go now. We won't call the police if you put the gun down and walk away." Chris tried to speak calmly, but his voice shook with fear. He knew Max would never just walk away, not with his temper.

"Oh Chris. You want me to me give you the gun? You really think I'll just hand it over? I thought you had boundaries Rachel. I thought professional and personal were separate. I guess I was wrong. Shame that you won't be around to enjoy either professional or personal." Max's voice was calm, but strong. It almost sounded pleasant.

Suddenly, Max pulled the trigger. The bullet flew towards Rachel. She closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to hit, but it never did.

She opened her eyes in time to see Chris fall to the floor clutching his shoulder.

Instantly, Tom and pinned Max to the ground, kicking the gun from his hand. Rachel crouched down next to Chris. She wrapped her arms round him and whispered to him.

"Please don't leave me. Hold on ok. You're going to by fine" she told Chris over and over again.

Other teachers had left their classrooms to find out what was happening. Someone phoned the police and an ambulance. The pupils were congregating in the corridor trying to find out what had happened.

Some of the teachers ushered the students into classrooms.

Rachel undid Chris' shirt to look at his wound. Rachel took the shirt off him.

"Do you mind if I rip it?" she asked quietly. Chris shook his head.

Rachel ripped the shirt. She got a clean piece of it and put it on top of the bullet wound. She applied pressure with one hand while stroking Chris' hair with the other. Tears fell down her cheeks as he lay in her lap. He took hold of her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally sirens could be heard in the school grounds. Police and paramedics burst into the room. Everyone, except Rachel and Chris, moved to the side to let the police and paramedics through. Tom had Max against a wall. The police handcuffed him and took him to the police car.

The paramedic moved over to where Rachel sat with Chris in her arms. The paramedic asked Rachel to move and she reluctantly got up. She went to stand with the staff that were still in the room. Tom gave Rachel a hug.

Rachel then turned to watch the paramedics. She thought that if she watched, then everything would be ok. The paramedics took the bullet out of Chris' shoulder, while telling him he had been lucky that it hadn't gone in deep.

They wrapped a bandage round it then helped him up. The two paramedics helped Chris to walk to the ambulance. The ambulance took him to the hospital so they could check out the wound before Chris giving a statement against Max. Rachel promised to go to his house later.

One police officer came back up to ask Rachel a few questions. Rachel answered them while worrying about Chris. The rest of the staff went back to their classrooms.

"Thank you for your time Miss Mason. We will contact you as soon as we know what will happen to Mr Tyler." The police officer told Rachel. Rachel nodded. The police officer left and Rachel sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

Rachel had been sitting in the same position for about five minutes when there was a knock on door. Kim entered.

"Oh, my God! I only just heard about Chris. Is he going to be ok? Are you ok? Everyone's saying you were devastated. People are saying it was Max. Is that true?" Kim continued talking but Rachel stopped listening. She was too busy worrying about Chris.

Rachel interrupted Kim. She knew she couldn't spend any longer just sitting in her office.

"Erm, Kim. Do you mind if I leave? I'll try to come back before the end of the day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah sure. I'll get someone to cover Chris' lessons for the week." Kim told her.

"Thanks." Rachel said, smiling.

She put her coat on and grabbed her bag. She walked briskly from the room. She got into her car and drove to the hospital.

She walked nervously into the hospital and went up to the woman on reception.

"Erm. Hi. Could you tell me where I can find Christopher Mead? He was shot." Rachel said quickly.

"Sorry love. He was taken to the police station to give a statement. He was released about twenty minutes ago. Sorry." The receptionist told Rachel.

Rachel nodded and thanked the woman, then left the hospital. She got into her car and drove to the police station.

She sat in the car and waited until Chris walked out of the station. She spotted him slowly coming down the steps outside the station. Rachel got out of the car and went to help. He smiled at her as she went over to him.

"Hey. You ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. The hospital said I have to take a week off. What about you? Have you spoken to the police?" Chris replied.

"I'm fine. The police questioned me and I told them the truth. Are you sure you're ok?" Rachel said.

Chris nodded. "Can you take me to my place? I've been told to rest."

Rachel nodded and helped him to the car.

Chris took his seatbelt off. "You wanna come in?"

"Ok." Rachel said.

They both got out of the car. Chris put his key in the lock and turned it. Rachel followed him inside.

"Sorry. Would you mind making a cup of tea. I'm not supposed to do much." Chris asked. Rachel nodded and went into the kitchen.

While Rachel was in the kitchen Chris quickly tidied up. The hospital had given him a really old shirt so he went upstairs to change it.

When he came back down Rachel was sitting on the sofa holding a cup of tea. There was another cup on the coffee table. Chris went and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a minute, then Chris realised that Rachel was crying.

He put his tea down and turned to face her. She was sitting with her head bent down and she was trying to wipe her eyes. Chris put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

"What's up?" Chris asked quietly.

"I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared. That bullet was meant for me but… but…" The rest of Rachel's speech was cut off by her heart wrenching sobs.

Chris tilted her head up and towards him. He shook his head slightly then kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel got up from the sofa and began to get dressed. Chris watched her, smiling. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I have to go back to school. I promised Kim I'd be back before the end of the day. Now, you relax and I'll come round tomorrow to see you. Ok?" Rachel told him.

Chris nodded. Rachel finished getting dressed then left. Chris lay ton the sofa for a little while. Then he went upstairs and put his pyjamas on. He got into bed.

Rachel arrived back at school and went up to her office. She sat at the desk for a minute, then there was a knock on the door. Kim entered. She looked at Rachel.

"You ok?" Kim asked. Rachel nodded. "If Chris ok?" Rachel nodded again.

Kim handed Rachel some paperwork then left the office.

The day eventually finished. The bell rang and kids poured out of the school gate. The teachers left and Rachel was now alone in the school. She sat with her head in her hands. Then her mobile vibrated on the desk.

She snatched it up and read the message.

_God I miss you. I need you. Meet me._

Rachel looked to try to see who the message was from but the number was withheld. She swore under her breath. She stared at the message for a while. Then she put her phone in her bag and got up. She put her coat on and left the office.

In the car park she took her phone out and saw another message.

_I love you babe. I have to see you again."_

Rachel was confused. She couldn't remember anyone calling her 'babe'.

Chris didn't.

Eddie hadn't.

None of the men she had slept with had.

Who were these texts from?

Rachel put her phone away and drove home.

She had a small dinner. She wasn't hungry after today.

She didn't want to do anything, so she got into bed. She put her CD player on and listened to music for a while. Then she heard her phone ringing. She got out of bed and went to her phone. The person rang off instantly, and the call was from a withheld number. After a minute, Rachel received a text.

You have no idea how much I love you. Seriously babe, we were meant to be together. Meet me. Tomorrow.

Rachel stared at the text. She thought. Should she meet this guy. It could be someone who she had loved and forgotten, but who? She was desperate to find out.

She waited for a while. Then she got another text.

I'll be in the alley behind McDonalds in town. 14.15

Now she didn't know what to do. No one was ever in the alley behind McDonalds except drug dealers, paedophiles and prostitutes. But she really wanted to know who this person was.

At midnight, she made her decision. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Rachel got to school early. After 15 minutes Chris arrived. Rachel went to meet him.

"You're not meant to be here!"

"I don't care. I'm fine and I'm going to teach".

"Okay!" Rachel replied smiling. She gave him a quick kiss then walked off.

Soon Kim arrived at school. Rachel bumped into her in the corridor.

"Oh, Kim. I need to ask you a favour".

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Well…" Rachel explained about the texts and told Kim her idea.

"Ok, I'll help you".

"Thank you".

The bell rang at lunch time. Kim left quickly and drove to the alley behind McDonalds. She waited in the car until a man wearing dark clothes turned up.

Kim got out of the car and walked over to him.

The man turned around and looked straight into Kim's eyes. Kim blinked. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God!"

The man pushed his hood down, smiling at her.

"I hoped the texts would freak Rachel out enough for her to get you to help her. I was hoping you would come instead."

"But…"

He walked with Kim back to her car. They got in. Kim turned to face the man.

"What are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Look. I don't want Rachel to know it was me sending the texts."

"But if she had come to meet you herself she would have found out".

"It's a surprise. I'm going to go and find her at school in a few days time. I'm going to need your help though."

"Ok."

Kim drove to her house.

"You can stay in the spare room for a couple of days if you want".

"Oh no. I couldn't do that. I've got a room in a hotel. Honestly, its fine"

"You sure?"

Eddie nodded.

"I'd better get back to school. Rachel will want to know who was sending the texts. I'll make something up".

Kim left Eddie at her house and drove back to school.

She walked slowly up to Rachel's office. Kim knocked on the door and entered.

Chris was sitting near Rachel's desk and it seemed like they had just stopped talking or something. Chris then decided to leave. He shut the door behind him.

Rachel looked expectantly at Kim.

"Well, I sat in the car. Then a man turned up. I got out of the car and went over to find out who it was. It was Max. I think it was. The person ran off when they saw me so I didn't get a good look. Sorry."

"Don't worry. Thanks though Kim".

Kim smiled.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Kim."


	9. Chapter 9

"You and Chris?" Kim asked, totally shocked.

Rachel nodded. "There's something else"

Kim looked confused. "What?"

Rachel glanced at the door, then spoke. "I'm pregnant."

Kim was speechless. "And…And Chris is…"

Rachel nodded. She had tears in her eyes. Kim was unsure of what to say. It was such a weird situation. With Eddie planning on coming back on the scene, what was she supposed to do.

"Have you told Chris?" Kim finally managed to ask.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him. This was never going to be anything serious, not for me anyway. It took me so long to get over Eddie I just felt that I needed…"

"He's just a rebound?!" Kim asked, slightly confused and shocked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I do like him, but I don't want a serious relationship with him. We have fun, but he's not Eddie."

Kim bit her lip. They sat in silence for a minute. "You're going to have to tell him."

"I know." Rachel said.

Kim sat, not knowing what to do. She couldn't let Eddie come back if Rachel was pregnant, but she couldn't not let him come back knowing Rachel still loved him. She was torn. Letting Eddie come back would make Rachel happy, but it would crush Chris. But not letting him come back could be the biggest mistake. Would Rachel and Eddie get back together if she was pregnant with someone else's child? Kim sat thinking to herself for a long time. She didn't even notice when Rachel left the room.

Rachel walked down the corridors lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't noticed that she had left Kim alone in her office, not that she really cared anyway.

She walked past the science lab several times but never caught Chris' eye. It would probably be better to tell him out of school hours anyway. She had no idea how he would react.

Would he be pleased to have a child or would he be angry? Rachel was so scared, she didn't notice when she walked into someone.

"Sorry" she mumbled not really paying attention.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie?" Rachel said quietly. She looked up.

Eddie was standing in front of her. Smiling. Just smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came to see you. I have to tell you, it wasn't my baby. Mel lied so she could split us up. It was all just a big plan so you couldn't have me." Eddie explained.

Rachel didn't speak. She couldn't tell Eddie she was with Chris, and she definitely couldn't tell him she was pregnant.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Eddie asked.

Rachel, without thinking, shook her head.

"Do you want to come to my hotel room? I know it doesn't sound very good, but I don't have a house at the moment. I'd love to talk though. If that alright with you?" Eddie asked.

Rachel smiled at him. "Ok."


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. When the bell rang to signal last lesson Rachel let out a sigh of relief. Not long to go now, she thought.

As she sat in her office, there was a quiet knock on the door. It creaked open and Chris walked in. He smiled, walking slowly towards her. Rachel looked into his eyes, Chris stopped walking.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused. Rachel just shook her head.

Chris frowned at her. "What's up?" he asked. Rachel cocked her head and looked at him intently. She took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"I have to talk to you," she said calmly. Chris looked worried. He shut the office door and sat down in front of Rachel's desk.

"What's going on?" Chris asked. He sounded worried and confused.

"I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Rachel told him. Chris nodded. His eyes fixed on her left ear. He was scared to look her in the eye.

He had been expecting this. He knew it was too good to last. She was going to end it. How could she do this to him? After everything they went through with Max and Kim and just everything. He didn't understand.

Rachel took another deep breath and tried to catch his eye. He wouldn't look at her so she fixed her eyes on a spot just to the side of his face. Both of them were worried about what was about to be said.

"Look, Chris. That night, at the end of last term, it was great, it really was. But now we are left with the consequences." Rachel paused.

Chris looked slightly hurt. The consequences? Ok, the night had been amazing. He had seen a side of her that he had never seen before, and he liked it, a lot.

But the consequences?

There weren't any consequences. Nobody had found out. Nobody would have even cared. Maybe they can be in a proper relationship, like he has always wanted. Chris found it hard to call these consequences. These were good things, surely?

"Listen, I know this is going to be hard to take, but you have the right to know."

Now Chris was confused. The right to know? The right to know she was ending it? That didn't make sense.

"I'm… I'm… sorry." Rachel stammered. "We…we used… protection. We were…we were…careful. Now…now I'm…I'm…" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence. She burst into tears, pulling her chair backwards so Chris couldn't comfort her. She had struggled to get the words out for several minutes and it looked like Chris hadn't even heard.

Then his face changed. A look of complete shock took over his face. A minute later that look changed to happiness. Rachel was confused. Through her tear-filled eyes, she could see Chris smiling. Was he happy she was pregnant? She definitely wasn't.

"I don't want to keep it." Rachel told him. "I can't deal with a baby."

Chris looked at her. "I don't care."

Rachel looked shocked. "What do you mean you don't care?"

"I don't care that you are pregnant. I'm just happy that you're not breaking up with me." Chris said, beaming.

Rachel looked outraged. "Its your child. You don't care about your own bloody child?" Rachel began to raise her voice. "I'm pregnant. It's your fault. All you care about is the fact that I didn't end it with you?" Rachel's face showed a mixture of emotions. "You are a selfish, disgusting, retarded excuse for a human. Now its over."

Chris looked upset. "You're… you're ending it? Because I don't care about a child you don't even want to keep?" Chris was slightly confused.

"You should care. It is still your child and therefore partly your responsibility. You can't just care about yourself. I thought you were better than that."

Chris still looked hurt. "I don't just care about myself. Besides, it took two of us to create that child. I don't see why you are making such a fuss. When we were doing it you seemed perfectly happy."

"I only did it with you because I was depressed. I felt alone and you wanted me. I thought it was nice. We were never going to be serious. We were friends. I didn't want to hurt you. I can see that you don't feel the same way." Rachel told him angrily. "Just leave Chris."

Chris immediately got to feet. Glaring, slightly hurt and upset, at Rachel he left her office slamming the door behind him.

Rachel put her head in her hands. Tears fell slowly down her face. What was she going to do now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, the day was over. Rachel packed up her stuff quickly. She wrote a note to Kim explaining everything that had happened with Chris and left. On her way home she dropped the note through Kim's door.

She unlocked her door and screamed.

Chris was sitting at the bottom of her stairs, waiting for her. The whole house was a tip, as he had trashed it. Almost everything was broken. The neighbours heard her scream.

When three large men appeared in the doorway, Chris realised it was his time to leave. He jumped up from where he was sitting and he ran down the road. The neighbours helped Rachel to calm down, then encouraged her to call the police. Rachel explained everything to the police who promised to come round as soon as they could.

Rachel thanked her neighbours, and they left her. She shut and locked the door. Then she went upstairs to her bedroom. She realised that her photo of Eddie had been cut up into thousands of tiny pieces and sprinkled onto her pillow. Tears sprung to her eyes instantly.

She wiped them away, then began to pack a bag. She gathered all her belonging that were not damaged and put them into a bag. As she was carrying her bag to the door, the doorbell rang. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Two police officers stood on her doorstep. They entered and began to assess the damage. Rachel answered all their questions. The police then asked Rachel to move out of her house for a few days, while they did forensic tests and so they could catch Chris. They wanted to be sure he had done all the damage, and they needed Rachel to be somewhere he wouldn't know, so he couldn't hurt her.

Rachel picked up her bag and left the police at her house with a spare key. She popped to her neighbours' houses to ask them to keep an eye on her house. She was scared that someone would try to break in. Her neighbours agreed and wished her well.

Rachel got into her car, with her bag, and drove. She didn't know where to go. There were very few places that Chris wouldn't try to find her. Then it came to her, Eddie.

He had invited her over, and she might be able to stay with him. It would mean that she would have to explain everything, but that didn't matter. Not right now.

Rachel pulled up outside Eddie's hotel and got out of the car. She grabbed her bag and entered the huge building. As she reached the front desk she felt nervous.

"Erm… hi." Rachel said.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked brightly.

"I am looking for a Mr Eddie Lawson. Would you be able to tell me his room number?" Rachel asked, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm sorry honey. Confidentiality and all that, we are not allowed to give out personal information about our guests. Would you like us to send him a message or call his room to see if he can meet you down here?" The receptionist said kindly.

Rachel nodded. The receptionist smiled brightly and picked up the phone. She dialled and it began to ring. While it was ringing, she asked Rachel a few questions.

"What is your name?"

"Rachel Mason"

"And why do you need to speak so urgently with Mr Lawson?"

"It's a personal matter. I would rather not discuss it." The receptionists smile faltered slightly.

"I see…" She said knowingly.

After a couple more questions, the phone was answered.

"There is a Rachel Mason waiting for you in reception in regards to a personal matter that she wishes to discuss in private. Could you please come to meet her here as soon as possible." The receptionist said down the phone. After a while the receptionist hung up and turned to Rachel once more. "If you would like to take a seat Mr Lawson will be with you shortly."


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie entered reception minutes later. He glanced around as he entered, then he spotted Rachel. He walked over to her quickly and hugged her.

"I'm so pleased you came." Eddie beamed. Rachel tried to smile back, but couldn't. Eddie sensed something was wrong. He grabbed her hand and led her back to his room.

She sat down on his bed and he pulled a chair from the corner to sit in front of her. Rachel was close to tears as she explained the whole story, right from the end of last term.

Eddie listened intently, taking in everything she said. At the beginning he felt sad that she had managed to move on so quickly, but as the story progressed, he felt guilty about his initial thoughts.

Finally, Rachel stopped talking. She was holding back tears, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold them much longer.

Eddie looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want. I know you are in a bad place right now, but if you want to give us another try…" Eddie said slowly. Rachel couldn't believe what he was saying. She was so worried about how he would react.

She burst into tears. Eddie slid onto the bed and sat next to her, wrapping her into a warm embrace. He held her until she stopped crying. He looked at her tear stained face.

"I love you Rachel. I don't ever want to loose you. You could have 100 men's children and it wouldn't stop me wanting to be with you. Its going to be ok." Eddie told her.

Rachel smiled at him. She looked deep into his eyes and he understood that she felt the same way. "I'm sorry for ending it. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't take another child away from you. Now, if you want, we could have one together. I know this baby wouldn't biologically be yours, but…"

"It doesn't matter Rach. I want to be with you, and I am more than happy to raise this child as my own. You shouldn't be apologising for ending it. I understand why you did it. I'm sorry I left." Eddie told her.

They exchanged tearful apologies. Then, finally, got up and went to dinner.

The next day, Rachel was waiting in her office. As soon as the bell went, she jumped up and hurried down the corridors. She came to the assembly hall, where students were already filing in to take their seats.

When everyone was seated, Rachel stepped up to the microphone to speak.

The hall fell silent as she started to talk to her students.

"I know this year has been a difficult one so far, but after last term I think we all deserve a clean slate. I know this term has been going a while, but I think we need a little refresher."

As she spoke she noticed someone slip into the hall, silently from the back door.

"I understand that there is still some tension between the old John Fosters and the Waterloo Road. I want you to remember that you are all Waterloo Road now. Nothing is going to change that. You will all be treated the same, no matter who you are or where you come from."

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Always one ta make a good speechhh aren't ya Rachhhh." A slurred voice shouted.

"Well, weren't that loveleeee. Jussst what I like to hear in the morningggg" a different slurred voice shouted.

Every student's head turned to see who the drunken voices were coming from. Everyone was shocked to see Chris and Max standing together in the doorway.

Rachel stepped down from the stage and walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Several other teachers stood, preparing to help her. Some Waterloo Road and some John Fosters, united against the drunken men. Before any of them could make a move, Eddie had jumped up from his seat in the back row.

Many student cheered, happy to see their old Deputy Head back. Eddie swung a punch and hit Max on the side of the head. Max fell to floor, where other teachers managed to pull him up and tie him to a chair. Chris was walked quickly towards Rachel.

His face was level with hers. He opened his mouth and vomited down her front.

Rachel grimaced. Chris looked at her with tears in his eyes. Then he whispered something so only Rachel could hear.

"I'm sorry…"

Then he passed out.


End file.
